The present disclosure relates to a battery pack comprising a control circuit that controls discharge from a battery to an external load.
For example, a battery pack described in Japanese Patent No. 4831171 comprises a switching element (for example, FET, etc.) and a control circuit. The switching element is provided in a discharge path from a battery to an external load. The control circuit causes the switching element to conduct an electric current, thereby allowing discharge from the battery to the external load.
The control circuit interrupts the switching element to protect the battery against over-discharge, etc. when an abnormality occurs during the discharge (for example, during discharge from the battery to the external load, a state where a discharge current has a value equal to or greater than a threshold value, i.e., an over-current state, continues for a specified period of time or longer).